


Dark Bluebird [CURRENTLY UNDER EDIT]

by hANGSTdzy (Hadzy)



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: BVERY VERY DARK AND ANGSTY, Dark!Kym character study, Deaths, F/M, Hadzy warns you, I-, It's like an extreme Episode 43, Just KyWi version, Please do not click if you are uncomfortable, SO. A WARNING HERE, be careful-, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/hANGSTdzy
Summary: There is always a limit to when one can break.That time has come for Kym Ladell, and it certainly was not kind.NOTE: I'm editing this right now, because reading it over, the characters seem too shallow, especially Kym's.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White (minor), William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Kudos: 12





	Dark Bluebird [CURRENTLY UNDER EDIT]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there reader. 
> 
> **PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY IF YOU ARE ANY SORT, UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY KIND OF DARK MATERIAL. THERE IS VIOLENCE, DEATHS, AND EMOTIONAL TRAUMA. In addition to this, this fic is undergoeing some serious editing, so I may repost this.**
> 
> This is an experiment of me using Dark!Kym. 
> 
> I have warned you, but be welcome to proceed.

_“My dear bluebird, there is never a limit to the sky…”_

She supposed that her mother was lying to her, all those years ago.

She had consequentially, learned the hard way:

_There was always a limit to one’s mentality._

She doesn’t remember exactly when she broke; or, she likes to say, snap. Broken seems… to broken. Snap has a twist, a sound, or so she thinks.

Maybe it was a cold winter night, going home from the precinct, or a warm spring morning at the office, Kieran offering her coffee.

It could have been that hot summer day when she ate watermelons to her content.

_Take, take, take, take._

The sweet juice floods her senses, the black seeds reminding her of a bitter reality… 

_Take, take, take, take._

After all, Kym Ladell was never good at sharing or letting go.

\------

When she was 21, she saw the bluest eyes on her first day of duty. 

She had never seen any kind of blue like that- sad, yet sharp, light, yet deep. They looked like they could stab you, but could carry you gently in the softest manner. 

They belonged to William Hawkes. 

_William Hawkes, whom, she despised._

It was ironic, really, falling for the man who she supposedly, hated the most. She found herself sneaking quick glances, moving closer to him unintentionally, and making quip, yet flirty comments. Her attraction to him was undeniable, no matter how she tries to cover it up. She could never hide the faint blush that threatens to take over her face, the pitch of her upbeat voice rising by just a little, and could never fool (nor lie) her other friend, Lauren Sinclair. 

_She couldn’t help herself, looking at him with the eyes of a love-struck female._

His blonde curly hair, always cropped shortly, would occasionally fall out of its place, and she would have the most urge to tuck it back behind his ear. His blue eyes would meet with her brown ones, usually with annoyance, and oh, how she would beg for them to have a twinkle of amusement, just to feel less pain striking her pounding heart. 

_She secretly hopes that he loves her back, but doesn’t like to admit that._ _She was prideful that way._

At first, it would start purely, for example, identical to the thoughts of a teenage girl, gazing at him from afar, wondering if he would ever like her. If he would ever want to marry her. She would see cathedrals, white wedding gowns, and bouquets of flowers… 

But then reality hits her like a truck, like a cruel devil, taunting by her ear, whispering words that promise something else. 

_That he might not love you. He could care for someone else for that matter, hell, you might not even have a significance in his life Ladell._

The thoughts creep into her brain, plaguing her innocent fantasies, leaving her to cry in silence. 

_What if, What if, What if…_

_What if she never has the chance to confess?_

_What if he has to leave?_

_..._

_What if_ **_he had someone else in mind?_ **

_…_

_No. He possibly could not have-_

_Oh, but what if he does? Someone, you know?_

**_Someone that he cares more about than you._ **

And so, the thoughts continued, as time passes by- she becomes Seargent, Lauren is demoted, _he_ becomes a Lieutenant, the Hyacinth strikes… and Lune. 

_Ah yes, La Lune._

She doesn’t know what to feel about the vigilante duo. 

She knows that they are doing good to the city, and frankly her- 

She should really stop thinking about these things, as Soleil-

_Ah… Soleil._

_Soleil, Soleil, the bright sun of Ardhalis…_

_And the time to spend with him._

She must admit that she was partly giddy about working with him, to uncover Lune, the most wanted, next to the Purple Hyacinth. 

It also didn’t help stop the excitement, when Lauren started distancing herself just a little bit from them. She claimed that she was busy and tired, but Kym knows that she’s standing in front of her board, theorizing, or even worse… 

_Digging into things that she never should be._

She supposed, that she and Lauren, could never fully let go of the past.

\------

She doesn’t know what really happened to her. 

It was a normal day. A very normal day, her going to work, walking over to the archives to find Lauren, who was probably spending time with her boyfriend, Kieran (she _might_ be making out with him, and Kym _might_ have wanted to walk into that, embarrassing them). She wore her signature grin, hand gripping her golden pocket watch as she strode outside the office door, back to _him_ , so that he doesn’t see the jittery movements of her legs. 

But curse William Hawkes for showing up at the most inconvenient times. 

“Kym!”

She turns her head around slowly, meeting his gaze. His usual sharp eyes were dull, and she sucked in a breath when he reached out to her. 

_“We need to talk.”_

Few moments of silence.

“... Okay! What is it, my _handsome_ Lieutenant?” 

_She was never lying when she said that he was handsome._

He hesitates and points to a dark corner in the hallway. 

“Let’s talk there.” 

She once again nodded ~~( _because she can never say no to him_ )~~. 

They walked over to the corner, an awkward silence surrounding them.

“So… what’s the matter, Will?”

_His name sounds so natural on her lips._

Damn him. She wants to melt into a puddle when he speaks her name, especially like this. 

“Yes, Lieutenant? I’m not deaf.”

She joked, trying to lighten the tension between them.

But she knew that joke helped nothing at all when he blurted out his ever so awaited confession.

“I’m planning to propose to someone.” 

She froze. 

_Propose?_

“ **You see, I knew them for a long time, and I love her very much.** I **want** to propose to her tonight, with my family as witnesses… and you see… **I’m having trouble with the flowers.** Do you know any flower shops nearby?” 

_Flowers? Knew them for a long time? Who could it possibly-_

“Congratulations Will! Getting cheesy are we?” 

A word of congratulations burst out of her mouth, a fake grin adorning her face.

She can handle it. She can pretend. Kym Ladell was strong _,_ not weak. 

_Oh but she was. Only to him._

“Kym, I-” 

“Now William, don’t fret, I do, in fact, know a flower shop! It’s by your manor, few blocks down the park! Say, do I know this lovely lady?” 

William is frozen, staring in shock in her brown eyes, but once again, nods. 

“ **Yes, you may have met her a couple of times.** **Thanks for the flower shop…** I’ll visit it after work today. **I’m sort of nervous about the proposal though…** ” 

She forced out a laugh. 

“No worries Williamme, you’ll do great! I bet she’ll say yes- she'll be the happiest human alive!” 

  
_Oh, how she desperately wished it were her._

But it was far too late now. 

“Now, I have to go find Lauren, can’t have her being late to patrol, yes?” 

Will flinched visibly at Lauren’s name, but quickly regained his composure and nodded. She raised an eyebrow. 

_Could it be…? No... it can't be._

“Thank you, Kym.” 

“ **No problem.** ” 

And so they parted ways, for one last time before… ah, _that_. 

\------

Kym ran across the precinct, dashing into the archives, trying to find the couple, trying to stall her time before patrol, anything, _anything,_ but to see him again. 

_She refused to believe reality, but yet, she took what she wanted, because Kym Ladell is not good at letting go, nor sharing._

_Take, take, take._

She doesn’t know what came over her when she saw Lauren. 

Her friend. 

Her peer. 

Her confidant.

Perhaps it was the clues that Will gave her. 

Perhaps it was a feeling that she didn’t know existed, _jealousy._

She felt the need to protect William. 

She wonders why she had a gun that day. 

_Fuck you, Kym Ladell, for being so stupid._

She remembers walking behind Lauren slowly, pulling out her gun. She then runs to Lauren to tap on her shoulder. 

Lauren spins her head around and smiled. 

“Kym! What are you-” 

She pushes the gun against Lauren’s back and whispers softly in her ear. Lauren freezes at the cold metal feeling. 

“ _I’m sorry Lauren, but you know too much._ ” 

Kym pulled the trigger.

…

She doesn’t know what happens next, Kieran bursting out of the archives, or her shooting him as well. 

_No one takes what’s mine._

_Take, take, take, take._

She laughs when his body crumples to the ground, trying to reach out to Lauren. 

“...Lauren, Lauren, are you alright?”

She could hear the faint whispers of Kieran, dying on the floor, desperately reaching out to Lauren. 

She ignores a pang in her chest and kneels down to Kieran’s side, a cold smile etched on her face. 

“White, she got shot through the hip. You should know, that she would have not survived the injuries for that long.” 

“...Why? Just _why did you do this_?” 

His voice was small, black locks falling over his face. 

“ _Why kill someone?_ ” 

Kym froze.

_Oh. My. God. I- I- I just-_

She glances at Lauren’s body, now lying in a puddle of blood, and horror morphs her face. 

“ _LAUREN-_ ”

She lunges for the body, but Kieran catches her ankle, making her fall to the ground. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING- LET-LET ME GO!”

He growled. 

“No. Not until the Lieutenant comes. You’re not going to touch _my_ Lauren.” 

_Ah… so he truly did love her._

Kym fought back a sob as she thrashed, kicking at Kieran, trying to get out of his grasp. 

_She has to help Lauren, she has to get away before-_

“YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” 

Damn William Hawkes for his cursed timing. 

He slams the door open, a group of people from the IU following behind him, only to be met by the sight of Kym lying helplessly on the floor, Kieran and Lauren in pools of blood. He freezes in horror. 

“...  _ Ladell _ ?” 

She bites her lip but then smiles. She can’t let him see her true side. So she smiles;  _ be strong Kym, be strong.  _

“Yes,  _ Lieutenant Hawkes? _ ”

“I- what did you do?!” 

She smiles coldly and releases herself from Kieran’s grip, by kicking him once more. She stands up, her shirt, once white, covered in crimson. 

“ _ What do you think I did Lieutenant? _ ” 

He stares at her in horror, freezing in his tracks, looking at the woman, who he loved, from head to toe. Her hair was messy and dry, blood making brittle strands. Her shirt and pants were crimson red, ripped, obviously from the struggle. He looks over to the ground and sees a pistol, Kym’s, lying next to Kieran’s still body. 

“You- you- you  _ killed _ them.” 

He stated, his voice, breaking into two. 

“Yes, Lieutenant Hawkes, I  _ did  _ kill them.” 

“Why-” 

“Don’t ask me  _ why,  _ Hawkes, I think by now,  **you know what I am.** ” 

“You-you’re part of the Scythe.”

“ **Yes, spot-on, Hawkes, I am a mole, and I also used to work with Officer Wood.** ” 

“NO!” 

He screamed, yelling at her. 

“NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!” 

“ _ Believe it, Hawkes." _

“It must be some sort of dream-”

“Oh, Hawkes,  _ does this look like a dream to you? _ ” 

“...” 

She laughed. 

“I'm afraid I have to say goodbye now, I must really get going.” 

He snaps. 

“Do you  _ think  _ you can get away- away- from this  _ crime _ ?” 

Her eyes go blank. 

“Yes… and only one way, I’m afraid.” 

She reaches for her second gun in her pocket, and put’s it against her own hip. 

“... Goodbye, and I loved you, William. Please forget me.” 

She pulled the trigger once more, and her world went black. 

**_I never was lying when I told you I loved you._ **

\------

_ “My dear bluebird, there is never a limit to the sky…”  _

  
  


She supposed that her mother was lying to her, all those years ago. She had consequentially, learned the hard way: 

  
  


_ There was always a limit to one’s mentality.  _

  
  


She remembers  _ exactly  _ when she broke; or, she likes to say, snap. It was a normal morning in spring, laughing at jokes, and pestering the Lieutenant about paperwork. 

  
  


She was eating watermelons to her content, listening to her heart’s desire. 

  
  


_ Take, take, take, take.  _

  
  


The sweet juice floods her senses, the black seeds reminding her of a bitter reality…

  
  


_ Take, take, take, take.  _

  
  


After all, Kym Ladell was never good at sharing. 

**Author's Note:**

> 😶
> 
>  **I'm sorry.**
> 
> I hope... you... er, _enjoyed_ that ride, I worked hard on it. 
> 
> I- also did not intend o releasing this on the episode 77 release date... please believe me. 
> 
> Kudos, comments (meaning yelling at me), and shares are always appreciated ❤
> 
> -Hadzy


End file.
